


pieces of stories I wrote as a kid

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: No Fandom, terrible writing - Fandom
Genre: F/M, IT WAS TERRIB;EQ, THAT I WROTE IN 5TH GRADE, THIS WAS PART OF THE SERIES LILY BRANCH, Terrible writing, age 11, jhjhjhj, oh my god guys, read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: just... i... I don't even have an explanation. sorrythis is just really funny okay





	1. Chapter 1

  
"It just doesn't make any sense!" I said as I sorted my fruits into pile by type.  
"I know, right? What arranges their fruits before eating them?"  
Luke smiled at me. Should I melt into a puddle of happiness now or later? I couldn't decide.  
"Don't judge me!" I smiled back. "They taste better this way."  
I started making it into a rainbow.  
"And now she's making a rainbow." Luke took the last bite of his French toast.  
"Lily, you need to cut your hair."  
Luna had the end of my knee length braid in her hand.  
"No!" I snatched my hair back. "The end of this braid has hair that's almost six years old! I was eight! I'm not letting it go."  
"You could put it in a ziplock, Rapunzel," Matt said.  
I rolled my eyes at the nickname.  
"No! I like my hair the way it is."  
"Okay, okay," said Luna.  
"Leave her alone," sighed Luke.  
"Why?" Luna turned on him instead.  
"Because anyone who deletes their Internet history every 15 minutes. arranges their fruit into rainbows, tries to figure out if a smell can match a colour, and refuses to cut their hair deserves to be left alone."  
"Can I defend myself yet?" I asked.  
"Sure, I'll be the judge." Matt had finished his third breakfast. I don't know how he does it.  
"Ok, so first of all, I don't delete it every 15 minutes."  
"Yeah, it's every sixteen. You told me last month.  
"Not denying that I said that. Whether or not I was lying-"  
"Oh, and a pathological liar." Luke added.  
"Hey!"  
"I rest my case."  
I glared at him.  
"So anyway, the fruit looks better when there's an equal amount of types. And rainbows are pretty."  
"Well, why don't you get the same amount of types of fruit originally?" Matt asked.  
"Don't offer your opinion, Judge Boy."  
"But why not?" Luna asked.  
I just shrugged.  
"Next one. The only reason I would ask if mint ones with purple is because I got mint lip gloss and I like purple. So there."  
"Lily's name isn't on my Facebook!"  
"What?" I asked.  
"Luke said your name was on my Facebook page."  
"Um, how many years ago did this conversation take place?"  
"Actually, it was three days ago," said Matt. "And I just looked through two years of posts."  
"And you never mentioned me once? I'm posting this on Facebook. Luna, can I have your iPhone?"  
"Oh, poor Lily doesn't have her iPhone... Just a sec, let me delete my history."  
"What are you looking at?" I leaned over and tried to look at her screen.  
"Jeez, Lily. Here you go."  
I quickly posted Matt's offense and tuned into reality just in time to hear him ask Luke how he knew my middle name.  
"Um, I did. Maybe it was further back," said Luke.  
"I started at my first post," said Matt.  
"And you never mentioned me once? I feel so valued. You know. Like a piece of dust on a diamond."  
"How did you know," asked Matt.  
"I did, okay?" Luke blushed.  
"So you were born with this knowledge."  
"Yeah, exactly. Thanks, dog girl."  
"It's a wolf," she glared.  
Luke raised both hands in surrender. "Okay, fine."  
"How did you know?" Matt crossed his arms.  
"You're not letting this go, are you?"  
"Nope."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not quite that bad, but the whole "tap code" thing ...
> 
> but hey. smol lesbian fluff. I'm here for it

Dana and I sat in the window seat, both of us staring out at the snow.

I didn't say anything. The nice part of being friends with Dana was never feeling like I had to talk.

 

"It's pretty," I finally whispered

 

Dana nodded and smiled, then tapped my wrist.

 

"What?" I asked her.

 

Dana obviously had something long and complicated she wanted to say, something that her drawing machine wasn't going to help her with.

 

"Do you want to do the tap code?" It was the only word we could come up with for the way we talked: I would say each letter, and Dana would tap my wrist when I got to the one she wanted. Then she would sign one of two things: a closed fist, meaning start at a, or an open palm, meaning start at m.

 

I pulled out a piece of paper and she taps out each word until it says: "the snow is drifting aimlessly around dont you think it gets lonely sometimes jaela."

 

To say my name, she flipped my hand over and tapped the back of it.

 

"Yeah," I said, leaning my cheek on the window. "Like me."

 

Dana nodded. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be constantly locked inside myself. Lonely. Lost. Buried, like the snow.

 

Dana and I sit in silence for a while before she taps the back of my hand three times: Jaela, stand up.

 

We were probably going to lunch.

 

Dana smiled at me when I stood. My arms felt too long for my body. 

 

_No no no no_. This was not happening. I did not could not and never would have a crush on Dana McCrey.

 

I blushed when she pulled me along by the hand, rolling the wheel of her wheelchair much faster than should have been possible.

 

Dana pulled me down by my hoodie so my face was by hers. She grinned at me. I grinned back, unable to stop - and unable to stop blushing.

 

Dana rolled her eyes - if she could have spoken, she would have told me that I wasn't picking up on her hints. To be honest, I hadn't been until then.

 

Dana reached up, brushed my red-gold hair out of my eyes, and kissed me.

 

It lasted maybe seven seconds.

 

I couldn't tell if it felt like an eternity or a millisecond.

 

I pulled her closer to me, my hands in her hair.

 

When we broke apart, she grinned at me and I blushed. Again.

 

She put one of her hands over mine, then steered her chair towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to Lily !! this is short but good. written at age 9

"I have a speech to make. A minute ago, I realised I was left handed. I finally under stand it; it's starting to make sense. I've always known I was going to be a legendary sword fighter, after someone told me and someone confirmed it. I just wanted to say don't get discouraged. Being discouraged is a waste of time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> age 12!! this is from my first nanowrimo project, poison

When I turned, Alexei was standing there.

"Alexei?" I breathed. This couldn't be real. He was dead. But I walked towards him anyways.

"Hey," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said. Understatement of the year.

Alexei pulled me in and gave me a big hug. He had to be real. I could feel his hands on my back, solid and strong and very much real.

"How'd you survive?" I asked.

Alexei didn't answer.

"How did you survive?" I asked again.

"I didn't, Maelyn." The pain on his face tore my heart in half like it was a paper butterfly. "I'm not here."

"Yes you are," I said. He had to be here. This couldn't be fake.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

And he vanished.

_I'll see you tomorrow_. That was the last thing he'd said to me, right after - I couldn't think about that.

But it was too late. I'd remembered. Tears streamed down my mud-streaked face. Gosh, I missed him. He had felt so real. I needed him. Besides Lynn, he was my best friend. And I'd seen him, briefly, just now, but it wasn't real. He was dead. And there was nothing I could do about it.

"Alexei?" I heard someone ask. Theo. I didn't want him to think me weak. I was tired of pretending to be strong.

I turned around, brushing tears off my face.

I was surprised at the note of bitterness that was in his voice. "Did you hallucinate him?"

"It felt so real..." I said in response.

Theo sat down next to me. "I know it does."

We sat quietly for a minute before he said, "Do you ever think about Alexei?" he asked.

"All the time," I said. 

"I could have saved him," he whispered.

"No you couldn't," I said, sighing. "It was supposed to happen."

"Yeah, right."

"It's not your fault," I said.

He smiled sadly, then wrapped his arms around me. He ended the hug as soon as it started, though, and I wondered vaguely why that left me feeling empty.

Theo's aura shifted a darker blue than it was before. His aura shifted more than everyone else's combined. I didn't know why.

After a second, he said, "I'm sorry... I have to know though. Were you guys dating?"

The idea almost made me laugh. "No."

"You mean you and Alexei didn't have a thing?"

"No, me and Alexei didn't 'have a thing,' as you say. We didn't have a thing, we don't have a thing, we won't have a thing, and we never would have had a thing. Does that answer your question?" I asked. 

"I tried telling her they were good together," I heard Lynn say from where Ginger was braiding her hair. "She didn't listen."

Theo looked considerably happier, but that might have been because his aura had shifted to a vibrant yellow.

"Defensive much?" he smirked. 

Apparently, the mood swing had gone beyond the colour of his aura.

"I'm not defensive. I'm explaining." I rolled my eyes. Somehow I actually felt better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> age 12, from my book Ninja Rebel Society. 
> 
> (backstory: tessa and damian are about 14, they were dating for a year or so until tessa got amnesia)

She paused. I was sitting next to where she laid on her bed, beautiful as ever and with no idea we'd been in love.

"Damian, I can't do this anymore. I need my memories back. I just... It's killing me not to be able to remember anyone or anything. I feel like I'm... disappointing everyone by forgetting them."

"Tessa. You're not."

"I am," she said.

I lied down next to her, aware of our closeness and her warmth, the smell of vanilla and jasmine in her hair and the touch of electricity that came when our shoulders brushed.

"Not me, Tessa. You can't change the fact that you have amnesia. It's okay."

Without thinking, I reached up and tangled my fingers in her long red hair. At first I stiffened, wondering if she was going to tell me to stop, but she seemed to be okay with it.

"It just... It's driving me insane."

"Trust me, I know exactly what you mean," I said.

"Question. What does that mean?"

I said the first thing that came to mind. "Nothing, yet."

She shook her head slightly, confused, then continued, "I... I don't know anything, remember anything... I feel like I'm just another burden, another problem for them to solve."

I stopped tangling my fingers in her hand and cupped the side of her face, turning her towards me.

"You're a lot of things, Tessa. But you're not just anything, and you're definitely not a burden."

We were so close, I could have kissed her. I definitely wanted to. But I didn't want to scare her. For now, she was going to have to make the first move.

"Thanks," she said, and for a second I thought I missed my chance. But then I looked into her deep, beautiful brown eyes that reflected fragments of the lights on the clock into shattered rainbows and saw what Rachel meant on that first day: even if she didn't know it, she still loved me, somewhere inside of her.

I thought she was going to kiss me.

I was wrong.

I dropped my hand from her face as she sat up and said, "we, um, should probably get to dinner."

I nodded. "Yeah, okay."

As we walked out of her room, I couldn't help but notice the way she held herself. It was familiar. Similar to the way it used to be.

I smiled to myself. Maybe I still had a chance.


	6. nothing, yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same age and world as the last section

She paused. I was sitting next to where she laid on her bed, beautiful as ever and with no idea we'd been in love.

"Damian, I can't do this anymore. I need my memories back. I just... It's killing me not to be able to remember anyone or anything. I feel like I'm... disappointing everyone by forgetting them."

"Tessa. You're not."

"I am," she said.

I lied down next to her, aware of our closeness and her warmth, the smell of vanilla and jasmine in her hair and the touch of electricity that came when our shoulders brushed.

"Not me, Tessa. You can't change the fact that you have amnesia. It's okay."

Without thinking, I reached up and tangled my fingers in her long red hair. At first I stiffened, wondering if she was going to tell me to stop, but she seemed to be okay with it.

"It just... It's driving me insane."

"Trust me, I know exactly what you mean," I said.

"Question. What does that mean?"

I said the first thing that came to mind. "Nothing, yet."

She shook her head slightly, confused, then continued, "I... I don't know anything, remember anything... I feel like I'm just another burden, another problem for them to solve."

I stopped tangling my fingers in her hand and cupped the side of her face, turning her towards me.

"You're a lot of things, Tessa. But you're not _just_ anything, and you're definitely not a burden."

We were so close, I could have kissed her. I definitely wanted to. But I didn't want to scare her off. For now, she was going to have to make the first move.

"Thanks," she said, and for a second I thought I missed my chance.

But then I looked into her deep, reflective, beautiful brown eyes and saw what Rachel meant on that first day: even if she didn't know it, she still loved me, somewhere inside of her.

I thought she was going to kiss me.

I was wrong.

I dropped my hand from her face as she sat up and said, "we, um, should probably get to dinner."

I nodded. "Yeah, okay."

As we walked out of her room, I couldn't help but notice the way she held herself. It was familiar. Similar to the way it used to be.

I smiled to myself. Maybe I still had a chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same world, but Rachel and josh are 18 now

"I don't want to talk," I snapped, but I did want to talk.

Josh hurried after me. "Please, Rachel."

"Josh, I said no."

"Please. Just follow me."

I wanted him to go away. I wanted him to stay here.

I nodded and followed him. He led me through the path that could only lead to one place.

"You remember this place," he said. It wasn't a question. It was the place we'd first met, the place we first kissed, the place we first said "I love you." How could I forget?

The sun shone down on us, turning the water into a mirror that reflected my regrets. I sat down on a park bench. A leaf fell in my hair, and I untangled it, blushing from the déjà vu of the whole scene.

Josh sat down next to ms.

"Rache." His voice was quiet, barely a whisper, but I could hear him as loud as if he'd screamed. "Please forgive me. I should have told you."

He looked right into my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Josh, I..."

_I'm sorry too. I forgive you. I love you._

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"Rache, you know me. I don't make the same mistake twice."

"Do I, though? Do I know you?"

Josh flinched.

"Rache, I'm asking you to forgive me. I'm asking you to start again."

"Josh, I don't know..."

_Yes. I love you. I forgive you. We can start over again._

Josh was so close to me by then, I could smell the mint on his breath. His blue eyes met my green ones.

"Please."

We were barely three inches apart. I opened my mouth with no idea what I was going to say.

"Yes." The word escaped my lips before I had time to think about it.

His face broke into a smile. He pulled me closer.

He kissed me.

I had missed this. The dance of electricity at his touch. The smell of pine that I'd been missing.

I leaned into him. My hands were in his hair. His were on the small of my back. I loved him. My heart pounded a thousand times the speed it usually did.

When we broke apart, it was me, not him, who whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered.

And in that moment, I breathed in years of distrust, and I breathed out hope.


	8. autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one isn't that bad. ninja rebel society world again btw

We walked along the path, hand in hand, silent, the leaves crunching beneath our feet. I was wearing one of Damian's hoodies. My music was turned up to the loudest level. He smiled at me as we walked along. The cold November air bit at my skin. The last song ended, and I pulled the earbuds out of my ear and shoved them into my pocket. Without Quintessa Warred belting out the most popular songs of the decade straight into my ears, it was quiet. A bird sang a lullaby to its children. The crickets had started to chirp. Damian brushed his thumb up and down in a circle around my hand. I leaned into him. He put his arm around me.  
As though we thought with the same brain, we turned back at the next fork, never saying a word. I liked how we could walk in silence together and just think. We kept walking for a while, our paces matched, until Damian bent down and kissed me.  
I smiled against his lips. He smiled back and we kept walking. With his hand in mine and the perfect autumn wind blowing in my face, I couldn't think of anywhere I'd rather be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ninja rebel society kids write poems. this was a writing exercise I did to get to know them better.
> 
> (I really like the ending of Rachel's poem tho)

_Trees by Tessa Prince_

 

The trees

Dressed

In their cloaks

Of gold and red and yellow

Flecks of green

Their robes

Fall

To the ground

They dance

In the wind

Like the waves

In the summer

The snow comes

Flurries

White powder

Dresses the royals

In their funeral gowns

To mourn

Until spring

Bright green

New beginnings

They have hope

Their lives begin to bloom

And then

They grow

Their robes

Enhance their beauty

As they stretch

Towards the sky

And the ones they can 

No longer love

* * *

_Graveyard by Damian McCrey_

 

Pearls sticking up

In the jaws of the shark

Biting down

Losing me

In my memories

I could have done something

But I didn't 

And now

She's buried in the

Jaws of the shark.

Dark, deep

I stand there

Leaves crackle

Like a fire

A light in the darkness

A path in the pain

The cold nips my skin like the shark would

Desperate

Hungry

Searching for warmth

And drawing it out

And leaving me

Alone

In the graveyard

Of pearls

In the sharks mouth

 

* * *

 

_Come Back by Joshua Dean_

 

If I could take it back

I would

Listen to me

I would

I don't know why

You push me away

You can trust me

I need you

Remember that day

I told you

I loved you

And you grinned

And blushed 

And said you loved me too

The grass was green

The sand white

The ocean a sapphire blue

Why would you

Let that

Go to waste?

I'll be your prince

You'll be the princess

I'm here

If you want

To come back

Any day

Please

 

* * *

 

_Expectations by Becky Nayme_

 

They all are loved

Adored

They're natural leaders

And then there's me

The stupid one

They don't see me

They don't know how I feel

I can't even read

How am I

Ever

Supposed to win

Over the others

When they can write

Like a master

And I

Can't even sing

For my life

They don't care

Not about me

The others

Reach

Their expectations

But I don't

I just don't

 

* * *

 

_Prince by Rachel Nayme_

 

A girl

Stands quietly

In the company

Of someone she knew

Once

He stands

Tall

Like a king

But differently

Like someone

Who knows

He made the wrong choice

He walks

To the man

With the crown

Says the oath

He is the prince now

The crown prince

She can no longer speak to him

They are not equals

In their status

He is above her

But a traitor

In her mind

Will always be a traitor

Even if

They are wearing a crown

And declared the prince

 

* * *

 

_Hidden Pain by Danielle McCrey_

 

It was wrong

It was so wrong

I should have done something

But I stood there

Selfishly

Remembering

That they don't need

Three messed up kids

Two is enough

More than enough

Everyone

Thinks

I'm perfect

I stand up straight

I'm bubbly

I have friends

My wrists are clean

White not red

I eat well

I smile

I talk to people

I let them in

But what they don't know

Is when

It's quiet

The city is shut down

Even my brother is asleep

I go

Out

To the river

And consider

Jumping in

And ending it all

I don't know

Why

Everyone thinks

Damian's pain is greater

Because

Of the way

He slouches

And slits his wrists

But my pain

Is hidden

The scars on the inside

Hurt more

Than the ones

On your wrists

All they see

Is a bubbly girl

With a depressed brother

A disabled sister

And earbuds in her ears

If only

They would look

And see

The reason behind my pain

Is that

It was so wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> becky and Rachel's last name is nayme bc I couldn't think of anything  
> (their names have since been changed to Rachel and Grace Wayne)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more njrbs (ninja rebel society's original abbreviation)

Rachel sat down next to me in a way that slid her chair next to mine.

"Hey, Damian," she said.

"Hi," I mumbled, still watching Tessa where she stood between Becky and Ruby. They were trying to explain something to her, but I couldn't see her face to tell if she was getting it.

She turned and pointed towards something. The glimmers of sunlight from one of the skylights shone down on her face in a pattern, lighting up her hair like fire. Her eyes, too, sparkled in the faint amount of sunlight.

Ruby nodded to whatever she was pointing to.

"That's one beautiful girl you've got there," said Rachel.

I nodded, then shook my head. "Had. I had her."

"You've still got her. It's just she, and apparently you, don't know it."

"How can I?" I asked her. "She's got amnesia. She didn't remember my name. You saw the way she looked at me."

"Yes, I did," said Rachel. "And she remembered you in some part of her brain. She couldn't hide it. I bet she didn't know it happened."

"Yeah, right," I muttered.

I stood up to leave, but Tessa saw me. She raised an arm and waved me over.

I hesitated, then nodded and smiled and went over. Becky and Ruby immediately shot me looks saying, don't wreck this. I hope my expression was saying, I'll try.

"Hey, Damian," she said.

Hearing her say my name felt so right. But it wasn't right enough. It wasn't the way she used to say it.

"Hi," I said.

She smiled at me, then pulled out her phone. She stared at it, perplexed.

Finally she glanced up at me.

"Do you know what I set my passcode to?"

I raked my memory. Something logical, probably.

She started to type something, smiling when she got it right.

"Muscle memory," we both said at the same time.

Tessa looked up and grinned at me, then turned back to her phone.

"I deleted half your texts," said Ruby, obviously proud of herself.

I glared at her. Whatever happened to the _don't even let her get suspicious_ rule that I so desperately wanted to break?

Ruby's expression flashed from the defiant smirk she was giving Tessa to a glare in half a second, and back again when Tessa glanced up at her, clicking off her phone.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why... What?" asked Ruby, although she obviously knew what Tessa was referring to.

"Why'd you delete my texts?" she wasn't mad, more curious.

"A couple pictures, too," said Ruby.

I heaved a sigh. _Rachel's not going to be happy._


	11. not the original title, but: SADNESS AND MISERY AND NOSTALGIA AND PAIN 20.11.15 1:57PM

“Why does the line have to be so long?” I ask my sister, Violetta.

“I don’t know,” she replies, running a hand through her hair.

“Seriously, there’s like fifty people here,” I groan.

I glance over at Raffaele. We’d been friends, once – before Teren convinced me to say some stuff on social media I probably shouldn’t have. He was going to mess with my sister, though, so it was justified. Although Raffaele is still pretty mad at me. He looks pretty distracted, staring up at the ceiling and rebraiding his long, dark hair. He is probably thinking about Enzo again. Enzo Valenciano.

I’d dated Enzo for a few days right before he moved away. I missed him, but there wasn’t anything I could do – he’d moved away weeks ago.

There are five more people in front of us. Gemma – the girl who was once my friend – grabs her coffee and sits down next to Lucent.

The waiter runs his fingers through his braids, sighing and pouring a coffee. I feel a little bad for him – he must have been here all day.

Violetta turned to me. “Sergio.”

“I am not helping you with your boy problems,” I sigh, turning around to scan the room for him.

“No,” Violetta sighs, holding out her phone, “he messaged me on Tumblr. Says he wants to go to the movies on Friday.”

“Then go,” I say, turning away. Enzo had once been friends with Sergio. I am not sure what happened.

We are at the front of the line. Violetta, sensing that I was distracted, goes first and orders her coffee. I stare up at the menu, not really reading it.

“You know, you could just order.”

The voice of the waiter snaps me out of my daze.

“What?”

I glance down at his name tag. _Magiano_.

“You going to order today?” he asks again.

“Me? Yeah, I… I don’t know what I want. Is that your real name?”

“Magiano? It’s a nickname,” he says. “What’s your name, and are you planning on ordering anytime this week, my love?”

“Adelina, and yeah. I want coffee.” I’m not a big fan of coffee, but it’s better than being tired and distracted during class. Especially since I was failing most of them.

Magiano shoots me a funny look. “My love, this is a coffee shop.”

“Well then, I want the coffee flavoured coffee.”

Magiano laughs. “You going to give me any hints as to which one?”

Violetta, who has apparently noticed the situation, comes over. “She’ll be having the cold brew. The grande.”

“What she said,” I tell him.

“Okay, I’ll get that for you,” he says, and I lean against the edge of the table.

“Adelina, you couldn’t have spent that time in line deciding what to order?” asks Violetta.

“Nope,” I say.

Magiano comes back with the cup and writes my name on it, then hands it to me. “3 dollars and 25 cents, my love,” he says.

I give him my credit card and he swipes it, then hands it back.

“Thanks,” I say, turning and sitting down at the table Violetta had chosen.

I turn my cup to take a sip, then laugh. Under my name, he’d written his phone number and the words “call me.”

I look up, and he is watching me, grinning. I nod at him, then shake my head and glance down at my phone.

“So, do I call him?” I ask, showing Violetta my cup.

She laughs. “Only if you promise to never, ever tease me about Sergio again.”

“Can’t promise that,” I say, taking a sip of my coffee and grinning.

Maybe we could be friends.

I don’t let my thoughts get past there. Friends is fine.


	12. fandom: the lunar chronicles (winter x scarlet)

Winter looks at me like she's confused. "What, don't you have amusement parks on Earth?"

"...no. What is that?"

"It's really fun, Scarlet-friend. They have roller coasters and water slides and Ferris wheels and arcade games and cotton candy and -"

"Slow down there, crazy. What is... Well, any of those things."

"Oh!" She stares at me for a minute, probably wondering how I was still alive  without having gone to one. "A roller coaster is like, a train, but it goes in the air and does loops. And water slides are slides-"

"With water?" I guess.

She nods. "Ferris wheels are these circle things that spin up and down. And - do you have cotton candy on earth?"

"Not anymore, but Cress told me about it once. She said it was really good."

"It is," she says. She pulls a bag of sour apple candies out of her pocket and gives me one. "We're going to the amusement park."

"We... are?"

She nods. "Do you want to go on the water slides? The water slides are really fun."

"Sure," I say.

"Okay!" She says. "I'll see you tomorrow, then, Scarlet-friend."

***

Winter tugs on my hand, pulling me into the park. "What do you want to do first?"

"You look as happy as a toddler with a lollipop," i say.

Winter grins. "Do you want to do the roller coaster? Or the water slide? I want to do the water slide."

"Okay, then lets do the water slide."

"Yay!" She says. She spins around, curly hair flying everywhere, and throws her bag onto the bench. "Are you wearing your swimsuit already?"

"Yes," I say, pulling off my red hoodie. I'm nervous to leave it out here alone, but I do, shoving it in my bag so nothing happens to it.

Winter pulls off the black t-shirt and denim shorts she's wearing. She's wearing a ruby red bikini with the straps tied in the back and little tiny gemstones dotting the neckline. 

I turn before she catches me staring.

I pull off my tank top and shorts. My swimsuit is black. Oh, and did I mention its a strapless bikini?

I didn't think this through.

I brush my hair away from my face and she grabs my hand. "Let's go on!"

Her hair streams behind her as she runs, and I follow, grinning. She grabs a double tube and gives me one handle.

I kick off my flip flops next to hers and we climb up, waiting in the horrendously long line to get up.

"Which one of you is going in the front?" Asks the man.

"I will," says Winter. To me, she says, "you've never been on it before."

She sits down in the front, and I sit down behind her.

The man keeps his foot in front of our water tube until the one before us has gotten far enough, then lets us slip into the slide.

It is dark and wet and I'm grinning and the air has been ripped from my lungs and my arms are around Winter (when did that happen?) and I'm half laughing half screaming and my hair is streaming behind me and then there's light and we crash into the water at the bottom of the slide.

"I take it you like water slides?" asks Winter, grinning. She brushes her hair back from her face and steps out of the pool, holding her hand out to me.

"I want to do it again," I say.

"They have more," says Winter.

"I want to do them all."

"This is only the water slide half. I want to see your face when you ride a roller coaster."

"Okay, how about one or two more rides over here and then we'll go try some on the other side?" I ask.

"Sounds good," says Winter.

**

"You should try the Ferris wheel," says Winter.

We're back in our clothes now (although I'm still staring at Winter much more than I should be).

"What's a Ferris wheel?"

"I'll show you." She leads across the park, and as she does, I send a comm to Cinder on my netscreen -  _hey. I'm at the amusement park w winter. I know you're the queen and everything, but you should check it out_. _it's rly fun._

Her response comes a few seconds later.

_Are you there "with" winter or are you there "with" winter?_

_There's a difference?_

_Obviously_.

"Look!" says Winter. She points up at the giant wheel and drags me into the line, grinning.

**

We ride about ten more rides after the Ferris wheel.

**

I step into the roller coaster next to Winter and sit down, her side pressing into mine.

The ride starts a couple seconds later. I grin into the wind as the ride swoops upwards, bringing Winter and I with it. Then the ride rockets downwards and I let out a shriek. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Winter smiling at me, and I smile back.

For those few moments, it felt like I had everything.

The ride goes around the loop and I shriek, throwing my hands up - down? - into the air. Winter grins and grabs my hand.

The ride repeats itself, and then it slows down. 

"Let's do that again!" I say.

"First, you should try cotton candy."

"Okay," I say, letting her pull me through the crowd to a stand, where she orders two bags of cotton candy.

She asks me something, but I can't hear her over the sudden crackly blaring of the PA system. She moves her mouth closer to my ear. "Blue or pink?"

"Blue," I answer, letting myself breathe in the scent of her before she pulls away to answer the salesperson.

A second later, she's handing me a bag of something blue that does, in fact, look like cotton.

"Thank you!" Winter calls at the lady, who smiles back.

I pull out a piece and taste it hesitantly.

It tastes like freedom and summer a warm breeze at the edge of a cliff and I'm eating handfuls of it before I can stop myself.

Winter sits down at a picnic table, and I sit down next to her, eating all the cotton candy I can. When I finally get full, she says, "it's almost time for them to close this place."

"You think I care?" I ask. "We should go on another ride."

"The water slide?" suggests Winter.

**

We're the last ones allowed on the slide, and we slide down, both of us screaming the whole time. We splashed into the water. It is dark out now. I figure that Luna had an artificial sun and moon.

Winter grins at me and shakes out her hair, droplets splattering everywhere. She pulls on her shirts but not her shorts, shoving them in her bag. I pull on my shorts and tie my sweater around my waist. I don't feel like waiting in line at the bathroom, and I'm not changing behind a ride.

Winter sits down. We're sitting by the roller coaster. Or, well, behind it. Winter eats a mouthful of cotton candy, then asks, "so, what do you think?"

"We should come here every day," I say. 

Winter grins. We're quiet for a minute. Then she says, "I didn't hallucinate today."

I smile at her. "That's great," I say. I reach out and take her hand in my own, then try not to think about how I probably just messed everything up. Badly. 

But she says nothing, just pulls my hand towards her.

We're quiet again for a moment. Then she uses her free hand to put my almost empty bag of cotton candy in my bag and her only-slightly-less-empty bag of cotton candy in her bag.

She stands up, but doesn't let go of my hand, and I stand with her. I can see colourful lights reflected in her eyes.

"This went well," said Winter.

I can only nod. She's so beautiful, even when she's not trying.

And then before I realise what's going on her mouth is on mine. It's like we fell together, like it was gravitational force and not a choice. Like we had to. Her fingers are in my hair, and I pull her closer, wrapping my arms around her waist. I didn't realise how much I wanted this until now.

When we break apart, I say, "we should get back." I can see the stars in her eyes. "Crazy," I add.

"Right, Scarlet-friend," she whispers back. "Scarlet-girlfriend."


	13. check out my ~journal~ this is amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the funniest thing I've ever reread im sobbing

http://archiveofourown.org/works/12129693


End file.
